Pain is nothing, Love is something
by steph1021
Summary: Draco is Romeo, Ginny is Juliet. In hogwarts, Romeo and Juliet was not just an angsty romance fiction, it was real, and now history is repeating itself. A masquerade, a school play, lovestrucken Harry, a plot, snogging, and everybody dies at least onceR
1. a kiss

**Authors Notes:** This is the first thing i've posted in a loong time because of a writer's block that is finally disappearing. This was supposed to be a one-shot but if i get enough reviews : D hint hint then there will be more chapters. This was actually a homework assignment for english, so if your wondering why some words are in bold and underlined, those are the vocab words i had to use. lol. Well hope you like this and pleasee review

**Disclaimer:** sadly, it is not mine. :(

**Pain is nothing, love is something **

**

* * *

**Ginny ran towards the lake, desperately trying to run away from Harry. He's been trying to get her alone with him so he could have a "talk" with her. Ginny was pretty sure it was about the effect she had on him because of her new appearance. Over the summer Ginny changed and that's when her annoying brother, Ron, realized all the boys in Hogwarts were drooling over her. Unfortunately for Ginny, Harry was one of them. She was completely over him since third year and now she was in sixth, but it appeared to be that Harry was three years late. 

When Ginny arrived to the edge of the lake near Hogwarts she spotted a familiar blonde Slytherin gazing into the afternoon sky.

* * *

Draco was resting near the lake after a long run from Pansy and watching Harry run around the whole castle. There were rumors that Harry liked Ginny but Draco knew too well that he was too late. She wasn't bad either, she had spunk and her amazingly red hair always caught his attention. 

Draco glanced up to see a **skittish** red head near the opposite side of the lake.

* * *

Ginny squinted her eyes to make sure she saw the right person. And alas, she did, it was Draco Malfoy. She just simply ignored him knowing that he would do the same to her, which he did. 

About thirty minutes passed and Ginny was starting to get cold, but it appeared as though Draco was perfectly fine in his "expensive" robes. She started to **quiver** and **careen** in an odd way with a couple of coughs in between. Now she was certain that she had caught a cold.

Draco noticed too and before he knew it he was merely a couple of feet away from her. He took off his robes and wrapped them around her shoulder casually, as if it were normal for a Slytherin to help a Gryffindor. Ginny suddenly turned around from shock and dropped the robes onto the ground.

"I thought you were cold but I guess you're not," Draco said nonchalantly.

Ginny gaped at him until she finally got back her senses and picked up the robes. She handed them back to him but he just glided one foot back.

"Don't you want them?"

"As I am in the position of a gentleman who needs to help a lady I assume this is the part where you gratefully take the robe and give the gentleman a thankful kiss." Draco said smugly.

Ginny just rolled her eyes but reluctantly took the robes and swung them around her shoulders. "I'll think about the kiss but I'll _gratefully_ take the robes and allow the _gentleman _a seat near the _lady_."

Draco just smirked but sat down next to Ginny near the lake. There was an awkward silence for about ten minutes until Draco unexpectedly threw a pebble across the lake causing many **ripples** to form. Ginny looked up once again in shock while Draco skitted another pebble across the lake.

"I've always wanted to know how to do that!" Ginny exclaimed while intently watching the pebble dance around the lake. "At home I only got to watch my brothers do that all summer at our little pond while I pathetically watched because they wouldn't teach me."

Ginny picked up a pebble and tried to mimic Draco but it plopped right into the lake on the first hit of water. Ginny frowned as she saw the failure in her try.

Draco handed Ginny another pebble and held her hand is his and helped her position the right way to throw. He pulled back her arm a bit and lowered her body. "Close your eyes and erase your mind of all thoughts and just focus on the thought of the rock flowing across the lake," whispered Draco into Ginny's ears as Ginny shivered from his breath near her neck. She did what he told and before she knew it she could hear the pebble skid across the lake. Ginny smiled, speechless that it worked.

Draco couldn't help but smile along with her as he saw the delight and happiness in her eyes. But out of no where someone ran right in between them breaking the mood.

To Draco and Ginny's pain it was Harry who looked extremely infuriated.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy!" Harry yelled, confused.

"Well I thought I could take a break from all of your hysteric yelling and come out here to get away from it but I guess my plan didn't work." Draco said calmly.

"What did you do to Ginny, Malfoy? Were you bothering her?" Harry turned around to Ginny and asked, "Ginny, was Malfoy bothering you?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "No Harry, Draco was simply coincidently out here at the same time and place. Coincidences can happen you know."

"Malfoy, I swear, if you even laid _one_ finger on Ginny I'll crush every single bone of yours." Harry said threateningly.

"And what if I did Potter?"

Harry's face turned red out of anger and started **thrashing** at Draco, until he was on the ground. He kicked him as hard as he could as Draco didn't even raised one finger at Harry. It was **chaotic** even though Harry was the only one charging about which was unusual. If Draco wanted to he could knock out Harry in one blow but he just laid there like a helpless puppy. Ginny ignored the thought and stepped in front of Draco protectively.

"Ginny, move!" Harry furiously yelled probably thinking of trampling all over Draco.

"I can't, because Draco didn't do anything and you're the one that's making a big deal out of nothing."

"He said he touched you!"

"So what if he did!"

Harry just stared at her speechless.

"Harry, there's nothing between us so it's none of your business! Besides nothing happened."

Harry was so confused and surprised that he just left an annoyed Ginny and half-conscious Draco sprawling on the ground.

Ginny hurriedly helped Draco sit up and lean against tree. She took out her wand and tried her best to clean all the blood and cuts but the bruises were more complicated so she just left them for now.

Draco hadn't said anything so Ginny spoke first. "How come you didn't do anything? I know for a fact that you could've sent Harry to the Hospital Wing but you just let him do whatever he wanted."

There was a pause before Draco answered in a soft voice. "Just this summer I vowed to never give in to my father and become a Death Eater or any sort of it but it was hard. So I thought of a way to stop myself from doing anything violent no matter what happened."

Ginny could tell that this was something hard for him to confess so she just nodded in understanding. "How? It would be too hard to just simply try from your own free will to stop yourself from doing anything violent."

Draco pulled out something from inside his shirt which Ginny knew right away was a necklace. It was **grotesquely** shaped in a form of a snake and looked oddly familiar. Ginny gave Draco a curious look having no idea what the necklace had to with the subject.

"It's a rare stone that will prevent the wearer to feel great pain if any sort of violent were done by the wearer. These were used to prevent prisoners of Voldemort to do anything violent to protect themselves."

Ginny didn't flinch at the name of Voldemort but was surprised that he didn't care he said it. She didn't either but she was glad he had some common sense to not care of saying a name. "It's dark magic isn't it?"

"Yes, but this was the only way I could think of to follow my vow."

Ginny **tentatively** reached out toward the necklace and held it, but the second she touched it something **punctured** right into Ginny's heart. Ginny let go and gasped breathing extremely fast. There were tears in her eyes as she lifted her hand again and placed it on Draco's chest. "Does it hurt?... your heart?"

* * *

Authors notes: Hope ya'll liked it and the vocab words helped you too! LoL. Also, pleasee review or else i will go back into my writers block which is just horrible. so review and i don't care even if their ONE word reviews. thanks, 

steph


	2. Uh Oh

**Author's Notes-** So sorry I posted like.. months and months later, I was so freakin lazy, and it was summer... Now schools starting in about a week from me, and I am less than ready. Ugh... Well, I know what will help me get back to writing! REVIEWS! hehe, i know, i'm greedy. Well, don't worry about the angsty Romeo and Juliet that goes on in the movie and stuff, this isn't gonna be angsty really. I prefer humor, so i am changing this story to Romance And Humor, but not the crazy, not making sense humor. Doesn't fit with this story. Not trying to discourage you all from reading this chapter, but I don't like it much, only the beginning, but the rest I kind of wrote while i was delusional o.O lol REVIEW pweaseee and i'm open for any harry potter icon requests too : ) ENJOY

**Disclaimer-** Romeo and juliet, and Harry potter does not belong to me, but this plot and the snogging in here does... DRACO hehe

* * *

Pain is nothing, Love is something

chapter 2 uh-oh?

* * *

"Does it hurt?...Your heart?"

Draco laid his hand over hers which was currently on his chest and entwined his fingers with hers. "Right now it doesn't."

Ginny smiled as she squeezed his hand. She couldn't help but still feel that he wasn't telling the truth and deep inside he was falling apart, not able to tell anybody. Well she wasn't going to let that happen. She knew what if felt like to be all alone thinking that everybody hates you and you've done a horrible crime.

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to help you, wouldn't I?" Ginny said trying to lighten things up.

"I guess you should." Draco responded with a grin.

Slowly as if it were in slow motion the mere inches left between Draco and Ginny slowly vanished. They were so lost in the kiss they didn't realize they were actually kissing each other. It was a deep kiss that poured out all the pain that was inside Draco and Ginny. It was like they were screaming to each other begging for help like they were poor helpless puppies lost in the rain. They were alone still near the lake but it was getting darker. Their fingers were still entwined with each other as they rolled onto the ground.

Suddenly they both pulled apart and stared in shock as they realized what had just happened.

"Um…That never happened!" They both yelled at the same time. Draco and Ginny laughed still having not realized their fingers still connected with each other. Ginny was the first one to realize and quickly pulled her hand away surprising Draco who also didn't realize they were still holding hands. Ginny blushed a dark shade of scarlet as she fidgeted around.

"So…um…I guess I should be going now," said Ginny as she begun to stand up to leave.

"No!" Draco unintentionally yelled. Ginny raised an eyebrow waiting for him to finish. "I mean…will I ever see you again?"

Ginny gave him a puzzled look and said, "What do you mean? Of course you will see me."

"No, I mean as in see you and talk like we did today."

"Oh. Do you mean talk as in the _talk_ we did today?" Ginny asked teasingly, obviously talking about the kiss.

Draco leaned a little bit closer in to Ginny following along. "Maybe, if you want to."

Ginny just grinned and leaned a little bit closer to Draco, their faces only inches apart. Once again, they slowly got closer and closer until…

"Oi! Draco! What are you doing there?"

Draco turned his head to yell at the yeller, upset about being interrupted but got up when he saw who it was. "What are you doing here, Blaise?"

"I asked you first," Blaise implied, realizing they weren't the only ones there. "And who might this be?"

"Nobody you need to care about. Let's go." Draco said pushing Blaise towards the castle's entrance not letting him look back as Draco faced the other way and watched Ginny the whole time. Ginny held on to his gaze too and they both stared at each other until Draco entered the castle.

Ginny sighed, knowing this was a once-in-a-life-time event and she would never be able to let her lips roam around his amazing ones. She could almost feel tears come out but forced herself not to and that there were plenty of Gryffindor boys who she could be with. Yeah…plenty…she thought, assuring herself.

The Great Hall was thunderous the next day because of the rumors of a ball of some sort coming up. Everybody was talking about it, saying that they heard that this year was going to be different. Even the school ghosts were babbling on about it but nothing was sure of.

As almost everybody settled down in their seats for breakfast and had started eating Dumbeldore stood up suddenly in the front of the Hall. The whole Hall went quiet, anxious to hear what he had to say.

"I hope all of you have had an enjoyable summer and are looking forward to this year, I know I am." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Well, I am happy to announce that there will be a Ball coming up in about a week or two and after the Ball there will be another surprising event that will take place. But first the Ball and then after settling down a little you will all find out about the exciting news. The Ball is only eligible for sixth and seventh years. Yes, I know how unfair that is for all of you youngsters but don't you fret because you will all get to go to a special trip to Hogmeade that same night. The rest of the information will be posted up in your common room boards and may I hope you all a good day and year." Dumbledore smiled and gleamed his twinkling eyes straight at Harry, Ginny, and Draco. As Dumbledore sat down the Great Hall burst into exclaims about the news and how they were sure the rumors were true. But everybody was mostly asking about the Ball.

"What do I do, I don't have a dress!"

"Who do you think Seamus will go with?"

"Do you have a date?"

Suddenly, surprising everybody once again, Dumbledore stood up quieting the Hall. "Also, I forgot to add, that this isn't any kind of Ball… but a masquerade." Then again, he sat down leaving the Hall to be even louder than before.

"So Ginny, who are you gonna go to the Ball with?" Claudia asked.

There were only a few people in the Gryffindor common room for everybody was too busy getting ready for the Ball. On the common room bulletin board it had stated that it would take place on October 21st and that was only about two weeks away so the whole castle was extremely busy; except for the few people who were sitting near the warm fire in the common room.

"I think I'm just going to go alone and see what happens when I get there," Ginny said, not paying much attention to the conversation.

"What about you, Claudia?" Hermione asked, glancing at Ron every once in a while.

Lately, it seemed that Hermione and Ron were nicer to each other than usual. They were unusually polite to each other and right now they kept glancing at each other when they thought nobody was looking. But, Ginny wasn't paying attention to the conversation so she noticed what was going on which was sort of disgusting her. Why couldn't they just go out and tell each other how they feel? It would make things much easier. And what was that noise she was hearing?...

"Ginny! Ginny! You there?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was kind of lost in thought, I guess." Ginny replied, realizing somebody was calling her.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to come with us to this week's Hogsmeade trip to get ready for the Ball." Hermione asked finally getting Ginny out of her thoughts.

"Um, sure. When is it again?"

"In one day starting tomorrow, since today's Thursday." Ron said, while once again, Hermione was watching him intensely.

"Sure, I'll come. But I don't have anything in mind and I don't know what to buy." Ginny said unsurely.

"That's okay, we can go together, and I know what store to go to." Hermione assured Ginny.

Ginny shrugged eyeing the stares Ron was giving Hermione. "I guess so. Okay, then I'll meet you all at the common room at noon."

"That sounds great! You're coming too, right, Harry? Harry? Harry!" Hermione yelled, trying to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm coming."

Hermione it seemed had been doing a lot of getting-the-other-person's-attention business lately. Once again, nobody noticed what Harry was too busy staring and thinking of, not even Ginny.

"Well, I guess I better get going. It's getting late, you know. Well, good-night." Ginny said, heading up the girls dormitory stairs. For some reason today she wasn't feeling very well.

Before she even knew it she was lying on her bed. She had fallen asleep in her clothes the moment her head touched the pillow and she was now in a deep slumber.

"Don't you see, Juliet? There is nothing more in my life worth living for than you. I guess you could call it love at first sight, but I think it is something more. It's almost like the minute I saw you, I knew who you were. As if I have seen you in a vague dream of mine many times. Juliet, tell me you love me. Juliet? Juliet!"

"Ginny? Ginny! Ginny! Wake up! You're already late for breakfast, don't be late to get to Hogsmeade! Ginny!"

What was that annoying sound! The last thing she saw remembered seeing were warm grey eyes, and then she woke up. Why did she wake up? It was so pleasant wherever she was and what was that racket?

"Ginny, if you don't wake up right now I'm going to spread a nasty rumor about you and a certain Gryffindor and the whole school will know before you even open your eyes."

Ginny's eyes snapped wide open at the idea of this and she was pretty sure that her so called nice "friend" would actually do that. "Okay, I'm up. Happy? I was actually having a good dream for once, too."

Her fellow roommate smiled, "Yes. Now, let's hurry up and get ready before it's too late."

"Too late for what?" Ginny asked, utterly confused having just been waken up.

Tiffany rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at Ginny's face. "Late for Hogsmeade. You didn't forget that we're going already, did you?"

"Huh? Oh, right, now I remember. But you're coming, too?"

"Hermione asked me yesterday night after you went up."

"Well, don't waste too many of your precious galleons this time. I swear you're addicted to shopping," said Ginny who finally got out of bed.

"You mean shopaholic?"

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked, thinking it was something offending.

"It's a Muggle word, for someone who's addicted to shopping and can't stop. And for your information, at least I shop, unlike somebody who always wakes up late. You need to get some more _flattering_ clothes." Tiffany said, while pathetically batting her eyelashes to make her point.

"You have got to stop doing that. What if you poke your eye with your eyelashes? You never know. One time, when I was reading the Quibbler it was talking about this boy who had this stick. And then the stick kind of came to life and…"

Obviously Tiffany cut her off and said, "Stop babbling, Ginny. That's not feminine. And I promise I'll stop with the eyelash thing if you actually shop for once. Okay?"

Getting out of bed Ginny answered, "Okay," and threw the pillow back at Tiffany as hard as she could.

Tiffany growled, and pushed Ginny into the bathroom, hoping this girl could actually do something for her image. For this Tiffany knew that her figure wasn't that bad at all, but actually flattering, all she needed were some flattering clothes to show that. Then all she needed was a date to accompany her to the upcoming ball. This Tiffany will make sure that she will help her dear friend Ginny, accomplish these tasks.

"Are you all ready?"

"Yup." Tiffany replied, excited for the shopping that is coming ahead.

"Took you long enough." Hermione added, but in a friendly way.

"Ginny's fault." Tiffany quickly said. Ginny was right behind Tiffany. The common room was empty because apparently, they missed breakfast.

"Here comes Ron and Harry. They're even slower than you two."

"It was Ginny! Not me! I was awake before seven!" But it didn't seem like Hermione was listening, too busy talking to Ron about the plans for today.

Harry walked to where Tiffany and Ginny were. "So, you're all coming with us to the Three Broomsticks, right? I'll buy you two butterbeer." Harry said, hoping at least Ginny would.

"Why not?" Ginny said, smiling. She was actually in a good mood. She wondered why, but it didn't matter. Today seemed like it was going to be a good day.

"So, I was wondering, would you like to go to the ball with me, Ginny?"

Uh-oh.

* * *

**Review Responses!**

Helldarkangel1- thank u so much for reviewing, and no ur not weird, i'm flattered that u would want to review first lol

PassionateDarkness- i'm glad u like my story, please read more : )

Ngoc1231- see u at school! ugh, school.. haha and i hope u like my story!

freedomfighter393- hii, r u doin band this year too? hope i see u : ) and i'm so glad that u like my story hehe

XHImntncGHERLX01- katrina, don't poke me again! it hurts.. i have a natural reflex, and i kinda just.. scream.. and go crazy.. lol

Elenora Aeliss- I'm so happy that u actually read my story! I just love ur story : ) and ur right, draco was too nice, but he has changed, and he IS romeo haha but he's usually only nice to Ginny

steph1021-myself, i didn't know that would work, giving urself a review... haha, well i'm not gonna do that again lol

Xani- I personally dont' like Romeo and Juliet THAT much, but since everybody knows it, shrugs why not? hehe, and it's strangely addictive and makes u want to watch the movie again... that's what my friend said too lol, please read more and tell me what u think of my story: )

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I get so encouraged : ) and i think there was a big typo in the first chapter, about draco's necklace, it means that whenever the wearer tried to do something physically harmful to another person, they feel pain, (looks at title of story, hint hint) and so they used these necklaces back when Voldemort was alive and strong, for his prisoners so they couldn't retaliate. Well, if u dont' get it, just ask, but i really appreciate it if u even put me in ur favorites or my story, or review so thank u: )


End file.
